This invention relates to a process to remove and destroy volatile organic compounds (VOC) contained in the effluents of industrial and commercial processes, continuously. More particularly, it relates to a system employing two fixed bed reactors containing adsorbent/catalyst for continuously adsorbing VOC from the effluents and converting VOC laden on the adsorbent/catalyst to benign carbon dioxide and water for safe disposal.